warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 28
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 27 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 29}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 28. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Farnpelz *Weißpelz *Dornenkralle *Langschweif *Frostfell *Mausefell *Borkenpelz *Aschenpfote *Brombeerpfote *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Schwarzfuß *Kieselstein *Bernsteinpfote *Nebelfuß *Schattenpelz *Triefnase *Schmutzfell *Zwei unbekannte Schüler/innen *Rußpelz *Leopardenstern *Riesenstern *Mikusch *Rabenpfote *Geißel *Unbekannter, riesiger, getigerter BlutClan-Krieger *Unbekannter, riesiger, schwarzer BlutClan-Kater *Glanzfell *Unbekannte, schildpattfarbene BlutClan-Katze *Zwei unbekannte BlutClan-Krieger/innen *Kurzbart *Unbekannte/r BlutClan-Krieger/in *Federpfote *Sturmpfote *Unbekannter, großer, getigerter BlutClan-Krieger *Zwei unbekannte, zähe, identisch aussehende, graue BlutClan-Krieger mit von Zähnen gespickten Halsbändern *Morgenblüte *Unbekannter, weißer BlutClan-Krieger *Unbekannte, drahtige, graue BlutClan-Kriegerin mit grünen Augen und zahnbewehrtem Halsband *Unbekannte, schildpattfarbene BlutClan-Kätzin *Dunkelstreif *Knochen *Schiefzahn *Fetzohr *Rauchpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Tigerstern *Ginsterpfote Ereignisse Tod *Dunkelstreif *Weißpelz *Knochen *Feuerstern (verliert sein erstes Leben) Zeremonien *Graustreif wird zum Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **Fluss **SchattenClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund *Schlange Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Zerrissener Pelz *Tiefe Krallenfurchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, BlutClan, WindClan, LöwenClan, Krähenfraß, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Stellvertreter, Schüler, Anführer, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "SternenClan, hilf uns!", "Waldnarr", "Fuchslosung" Wissenswertes *Seite 308: Der Satzteil "(...) zwischen den Zweigen, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 286 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 309: "(...) die vier Clans gegründet hat, (...)" - Statt gegründet hat müsste es "im Wald plaziert hat" heißen, da im Original die Rede von placed the four Clans in the forest ist (vgl. Seite 286-287 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 309: Der Satzteil "It was just like Graystripe (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es sah Graustreif ähnlich (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es war, als wollte Graustreif (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 287 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 309: "(...) einer Geste seiner Schwanzspitze, (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanzes" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 287 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 309: "Die drei Clans (...)" - Vor dem Wort Clans müsste "vereinten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von united ist (vgl. Seite 287 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 310: Das Wort "großen" vom Satz "(...) von einer großen Katze." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 286 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 311: "(...) für den erfahreneren Anführer noch." - Vor dem Wort erfahreneren müsste "älteren und" stehen, da im Original die Rede von older and more experienced ist (vgl. Seite 287 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 311: Der Satzrest "(...) was on her way back." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 289 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 311: Der Satzrest "Almost at once he caught sight of (...) in the same heartbeat (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 289 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 312: Der Satzteil "Lead us." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Führe uns (an).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Lass uns gehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 290 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 312: "(...), der uns jetzt den Weg weisen soll." - Statt den Weg weisen müsste es "(an)führen soll" heißen, da im Original die Rede von lead us ist (vgl. Seite 290 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 312: "Wir vertrauen dir." - Vor dem Wort vertrauen oder nach dem Wort dir müsste "alle" stehen, da im Original die Rede von we all ist (vgl. Seite 290 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 312: Der Satzrest "(...) base of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 290 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 312: Der Satz "Scourge let out a cold mrrow of laughter." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Geißel stieß lachend ein kaltes Miauen aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Geißel miaute kalt und höhnisch." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 290 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 313: Der Satzrest "(...) all around the hollow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 291 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 313: Der Satzrest "(...) at the lead of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 291 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 313: Der Satzrest "He spotted (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 291 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 313: "(...) gegen einen riesigen Kater (...)" - Vor dem Wort Kater müsste "schwarzen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von huge black tom ist (vgl. Seite 291 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 316: Der Satzrest "(...) crushing his face (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 293 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 316: Der Satzrest "He twisted (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 293 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 316: "Die Kätzin machte kehrt und (...)" - Statt machte kehrt müsste es "sprang zurück" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sprang back ist (vgl. Seite 293 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 316: Das Wort kein vom Satz "(...) überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl im Leib?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 294 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 316: "(...) überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl im Leib?" - Statt Ehrgefühl müsste es "(Sinn für) Loyalität" heißen, da im Original die Rede von loyalty ist (vgl. Seite 294 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 319: Das Wort Weißpelz vom Satz "Weißpelz hat dich erwählt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 297 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 319: Ein zweites "(...) are you (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 297 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 320: "(...) stürzten auf der Lichtung ineinander." - Statt auf der Lichtung ineinander müsste es nur "über die Lichtung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hurtled across the clearing ist (vgl. Seite 297 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 320: Der Satzrest "(...), and as Firestar watched the twitching stopped." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 297 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 321: "(...), der leblos dalag." - Statt leblos müsste es nur "bewegungslos" heißen, da im Original die Rede von motionless ist (vgl. Seite 298 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 321: Frostfell wird fälschlicherweise mit Morgenblüte übersetzt (vgl. Seite 298 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 322: "Der Anführer des BlutClans trat zurück, (...)" - Statt trat zurück müsste es nur "bäumte sich auf" heißen, da im Original die Rede von reared back ist (vgl. Seite 299 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 28nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 28 Kategorie:Verweise